¡todo por tus bragas!
by Alexiel Izumi
Summary: especial de san valentin:que pasa cunado Soul sin querer mira algo indevido de maka en la biblioteca... que probocara todo aquello? lo se mal summary... pero please una oportunidad


dicesQue hay gente!

Bueno aquí les paso un especial de Soul X Maka de san Valentín esta cómico, según yo… pero bueno… también les invito a que pasen y lean mi nueva historia, se llama "the appaerences to decieve" espero y les llegue a gustar… créanme me harían muy feliz al leerla y dejar comentarios, solo tengo 3… T.T

Lo de siempre…como saben SOUL EATER no, repito, ¡NO! Me pertenece, es de su creador atsushi okubo… Dios bendiga a ese hombre jeje

Bueno sin mas que decir no los entretengo mas así que….

¡a leer!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¡TODO POR TUS BRAGAS!

Capitulo único

Pov general

- supongo que ya es todo – dijo la joven rubia cerrando el libro que tenia sobre la gran mesa de la biblioteca y se estiraba un poco en su lugar

- al fin, ¿cuanto tiempo pensabas tenerme estudiando? – consulto un joven albino de ojos rojos como un rubí viéndola fijamente y empujando lejos una gran enciclopedia que tenia frente a él

Por mas que tuviera a una compañera estudiosa y aplicada sin mencionar amante de los libros, él era todo lo contrario, poco atento en las clases, odiaba los libros y nunca estudiaba para un examen, eran como el agua y el aceite, pero aun así se entendían como en una multiplicación de signos, (+)(-) y el resultado era positivo, y eso era con ellos, su relación arma-técnico era positiva.

- El tiempo suficiente para que pases el examen – contraataco la joven técnico de guadaña – ahora hay que acomodar los libros en su lugar, Soul – se levanto y tomo tres libros que se encontraban frente a ella – me muero de hambre-

- ¿y, yo no? – lo fulmino con la mirada para emprender su marcha y acomodar los tantos libros que tomaron.

Puso un pie en la gran escalera para subir por ella, pero al posicionarlo en tal lugar, note que esta se movió un poco, parpadeo varias veces y se giro a su acompañante – oye Soul – grito para llamar su atención

- ¿Qué quieres?- respondió agresivo el albino, la joven técnico ignoro el tono de voz de su arma y decidió hablar

- ayúdame, detén la escalera mientras yo subo y acomodo los libros –

Él la miro un rato, dejo los libros que traía en las manos en el suelo, para encaminarse a si meister

- Anda, sube – ordeno deteniendo la gran escalera, ella sonrió y asintió energéticamente, comenzó a subir mientras su arma se miraba las uñas despreocupadamente.

- veamos – susurro la ijoverde leyendo el titulo de uno de los libros y mirando los estantes – aquí – dijo y coloco el libro en su lugar – y este… - repitió la tercera acción con el segundo libro, y así llego al tercero –mmm – murmuro -¿este donde va? – Se quedo pensativa un largo rato, observando así los cuatro estantes que tenia cerca – oye Soul –volvió a gratar - ¿Dónde va este libro? Tu lo tomaste- el albino levanto la vista y casi le da una hemorragia nasal al ver la vista que tenia sobre de él

Maka, a unos 5-6 metros de altura, viéndolo con un libro en la mano derecha y en sosteniéndose con su mano izquierda de la escalera, con una gran vista de sus bien formadas piernas y sus bragas.

Que en ese momento no eran nada sosas, y en un gran alto grado de lo que es cool, color negro y un tanto ajustado.

Soul tocio un poco, tapándose la nariz e intentando no mirar hacia arriba

- ¿Soul? – la de coletas intento volver a llamar su atención, extrañada de la actuación e su arma y amigo

- v-va en…- volvió a toser, e intento a toda costa no mirar hacia arriba, con un gran esfuerzo sobre humano clavo su vista en el suelo –el e-estante de…de- suspiro y cerro los ojos, sus impulsos y su lado pervertido le pedían a gritos que levantara la vista y mirara el gran panorama que tenia de su usuaria, y ni se diga de lo que su mente retorcida y perversa le hizo pensar, iba desde un beso, hasta toda escena erótica con ella, sacudió la cabeza eh hizo lo posible por tratar de responderle – de has-hasta arriba bragas… digo Maka – la chica lo observo dudosa y siguió con su trabajo, encontrando el lugar de dicho libro y sonriendo victoriosa.

- ya ta´- dijo y empezó a descender de la escalera encontrándose con su compañero que intentaba detener su hemorragia nasal - ¿y ahora que tienes?- consulto mirándolo un tanto preocupada

- na-nada – se giro y tomo los libros que había dejado con anterioridad en el suelo y comenzó a acomodarlos un tanto preocupado y apurado.

-¿y ahora que le pasa?- se pregunto a si misma la rubia cruzándose de brazos y observando como su arma iba de aquí para haya con cara de preocupación y con movimiento un poco torpes

Se encontraban los dos sentados en el sofá de su casa mirando el televisor, bueno, ninguno de los dos lo miraba, el albino estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, intentando alejar la esena antes vivida con su técnico en la biblioteca, divagando en sus pensares, por su parte la rubia simplemente repasaba mentalmente lo estudiado con anterioridad, hasta que se percato de un tema importante que ni había estudiado aun, de la nada se levanto del sofá.

- Tengo que estudiar- proclamo antes de dar un paso hacia su pieza, pero después de sus vocablos el albino la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo para que de nuevo volviera a sentarse junto a él

- ya estudiaste demasiado- dijo sonriéndole torcidamente – ¿quieres postre?- consulto

- ¿hay postre?- respondió de la misma manera la rubia, dudaba que hubiera postre, en la nevera no lo había visto, y en la comida Soul no comento nada acerca de este

- hay postre- afirmo antes de levantarse de su lugar y encaminarse hacia la cocina, abriendo la alacena y sacando un par de platos pequeños que habían comprendo hace poco, para este tipo de ocasiones, en las que hay postre que comer, saco dos cucharas y sin mas se dirigió hacia la nevera y desde el fondo de esta saco un galón de helado napolitano, sirvo la ración correspondiente para cada uno y de vuelta se encamino hacia la sala con su compañera

Maka sonrió al ver de que iba el postre, helado napolitano

Su favorito

Soul le dio el suyo y ella lo tomo sin chistar – gracias Soul- atino a decir antes de degustarlo, el menos de los Evans solo sonrió e hizo los mismo que su técnico con su propio postre

Pasaron todo el rato en silencio, cada uno en su mundo degustando su riquísimo helado, hasta que la rubia termino y después de soltar un suspiro dejo el pequeño plato en a mesa de centro y se levanto

- Supongo que ya me voy a dormir, buenas noches-

- buenas noches- respondió Soul repitiendo la acción de su usuaria, cloro, descartando el levantarse, solo la observo irse, dar unos dos pasos y luego ver como ella se desplomaba en el piso, tal vez por chocar con la pata de la mesa y atorarse por ello, cayendo de cara al suelo.

- ¡MAKA!- GRITO Soul levantándose a ayudarla, pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse de nuevo con la sexy bragas de su amiga, y una nueva hemorragia sur guio en su nariz, pero esta una mas grande que la anterior, haciendo que él también callera, pero de espaldas y desmayada

- esto no es cool – alcanzo a decir antes de perder en totalidad la conciencia

Maka se levanto del suelo, aun sin notar el estado de su amigo, sobándose la cabeza en donde recibió el golpe

- duele – dijo y hay noto a su compañero - ¿Soul?- se acerco a él y se encontró con un gran charco de sangre proveniente de la nariz de este, frunció el seño – serás pervertido – se levanto y comenzó a jalarlo hacia su habitación, no le importo que su cabeza chocara con el sillón, o la pared y la puerta, es mas, le dio risa.

Ella sabia a la perfección del porque de su desmayo, y de su actuar en la biblioteca, no negaba que le molestaba, pero, en cierta forma le gustaba, no solo Blair podía provocarle una hemorragia nasal, si no que ella también, y mas aun, le provoco un desmallo, eso superaba sus expectativas, y demostraba que a Soul no solo le gustaba la figura de la gatita mágica, si no que también gustaba de la de ella, eso a Maka le gustaba, y no lo negaba, le gustaba su amigo, su compañero, su arma…

Como pudo subió a su cama y lo acomodo de forma que no se sintiera incomodo, le quito unos cuantos mechones de cabello que caían en su rostro, al tiempo que sonreía maliciosamente.

- Baka – pronuncio y se inclino hacia su rostro, posando así sus labios en los de él, en un tierno y fugas beso, se irguió y camino hacia la salida de su pieza, se detuvo y se giro sobre si para verlo por ultima vez – eres un idiota pervertido- sonrió- pero eres MI idiota pervertido- y sin mas salió de la habitación que ocupaba el joven albino cerrando la puerta tras de si

Soul abrió un poco su ojo derecho para cerciorarse de que se había ido ya, se incorporo sentándose en cama y pasando una de sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo mas de lo que ya estaba

- Me dice idiota y pervertido y luego que soy su idiota pervertido- susurro indignado- ¿de quien es la culpa srt. Bragas sexys?- sonrió maliciosamente y se paso la lengua por los labios – MI srt. Bragas sexys- menciono y de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Maka señalándolo acusadoramente

- idiota pervertido- grito y después puso sus manos en garra, Soul parpadeo varias veces digiriendo lo dicho por su técnico, después dio paso a una sonrisa en su rostro

- srt. Bragas sexys- dijo en un tono sensual, al tiempo que los tenían una guerra de miradas

- MI idiota pervertido/ MI srt. Bragas sexy- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, sonrieron, y de repente los dos se vieron tirados en el suelo riendo a carcajadas.

Maka se tomo el estomago, y unas cuantas risas se le salieron a causa dé.

Soul por su parte golpeo un poco el suelo mientras reia a carcajada limpia con los ojos cerrados.

Los dos se consideraban propiedad del otro, era realmente tonto y romantico, las risas se detuvieron, suspiraron y se miraron un rato, Maka se sonrojo recordando que lo había besado , Soul por su porte sonrio al notar su sonrojo y sabia a la perfeccion el porque de él,

- Asi que…- dijo Soul acercándose a ella

- ¿asi que?- le icito a seguir

- ¿soy TU idiota pervertido?- meciono acercándose a ella y resantando la palabra "tú"

-¿y yo TU srt. Bragas sexys?- enarco una seja y no se movio de su lugar, aun notando la cercanía de Soul con su persona

Soul also una mano y la posiciona en la nuca de su meister, y la otra en su cintura, ensancho su conrisa un mas al notar ninguna oposición de parte de ella.

- Me lo deves- susurro a escasos centímetros de su rostro

- ¿Qué te devo?- consulto con finjida inocencia

- esto- y sin mas el albino se apodero de sus labios el un beso dulce y apacionado, su usuaria no se opusoy este volvió a sonreir, contra los labios de ella, en el momento el que Maka pasaba sus finos y delgados brazos por encima de sus hombros, y este la tomaba con mas fuerza de su cintura, formando asi un abrazo.

Después de un largo tiempo, Soul se separo lentamente de ella, sonriendo al ve que esta se encontraba totalente sonrjada.

- No se vale – dijo en un mohín de niño pequeño – el mio fue mas corto Evans – abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrio al ver la sorpresa grabada en el rostro de Soul

- aja –menciono con ironia – ¿a eso le llamas beso? –sonrio ampliamente al ver como Maka inflaba los mofles

- ya veras que es un beso –amenazo la joven Albarn jalando hacia si al ojirubí

- muéstrame Albarn – reto él albino antes de que volviera a unir sus labias la rubia

Maka se levanto un poco, intentando, en cierta forma, dominar el beso que ella incio y ahora Soul quería dirigir, ante este acto el albino rio para sus adentros con su actitud, era tierna, demasiado quizá,en un movimiento el faso, los dos calleron al suelo, Maka sobre de Soul, a lo cual, le agrado muchísimo al joven Evans, la tenia a su merced

El beso se corto por causas bionecesrias

Aire en los pulmones

Los dos volvieron a sonreírse, y mas aun al ver su "nueva " posición, y Maka intento levantarse, Soul al ver sus intenciones la sostuvo de las caderas

- ¿A dónde vas? – dijo en un tono extramadamente sensual, desde el punto de vista de Maka, ella sonrio

- a la cama… el suelo es incomodo – Soul ante su confecion, ni flojo ni peresoso se levanto rápidamente ayudando a Maka a hacer lo mismo y "obligándola" a acostarse en la cama primero, ahora los papeles estaban invertidos, Soul arriba y Maka abajo.

Volvieron a besarse y derrepente la puerta se abrió de una patada, dejando ver a un chico de cabellera azulina que sonreía ampliamente pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver la esena técnico- arma que tenia frente a él, su madibula se abrió lo mas que pudo, alzo una mano y los señalo acusadoramente , luego se tapo la boca del asombro

- V-viejo…t-tú… e-ella…- susurro-¿ c-como?- logro articular depues de grandes bocadas de aire

Soul y Maka se levantaron, Maka totalmete sonrojada empezó a caminar a la salida de la habitacion de Soul

- b-buenas noches, Soul…- volteo a ver a su energético amigo y sonrio forsadamente, su mirada expresaba irritación – black star- y salió de la habitación enserrandose en la suya

Soul por su parte astaba un poco saonrojado viendo a su amigo, él lo miro expectante

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo?- dijo imprecionado

- nada – susurro Soul sonriendo de una manera complice

- ¿Cómo que nada? Se estaban besa…- sus palabras fueron cortada por la mano de su amigo sobre su boca

Lo llevo caminando hacia la salida del departamento y antes de sacarlo, de manera aterrorizante lo amenazo

- Si le cuentas a alguien de lo que viste…- lo miro a las ojos- te parto en cachitos black star- le quito la mano de su rostro y lo dejo del otro lado de la puerta – buenas noches amigo- y cerro la puerta altes de oir objeción por parte de él, se giro sobre si mismo y comezo a caminar a su habitación con la irritación grabada en su rostro.

- arruino mi noche- y cerro su pieza de un puertaso

La joven Albarn miro la pizarra dende mostraba las calificaciones del ultimo examen, su rostro se lleno de exasperación, había sacado un 98 de calificación, Ox le había ganado con un 99, u nadie logro sacar un 100, a su parecer ella había reprobado, volteo a ver a su acompañante llena de irritación

- es tu culpa- lo acuso señalándolo, con los ojos encendidos en ira

- ¿mia?- dijo indignado el albino señalándose a si mismo – tú fuiste la que empezó – esta vez la señalo a ella, en lugar de a sí - ¿Quién dejo que vera "eso" en la biblioteca?- ella bajo su brazo y dejo de señalarlo, se puso roja como un tomante

- era un experimento- se escuso crusandose de brezos y girando su rostro hacia la dirección contraria de donde se encontraba su arma

- aja- respondió poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta .- yo saque un 34 y no me quejo-

-tú siempre sacas eso- meciono la Albarn volteando a verlo, pero para su sorpresa fue que se encontraba a escasos sentimetros de su rostro

-deja de quejarte – y sin mas la beso en los labios, fue un beso corto y fugaz pero eso no quito que hizo que la pequeña rubia se pusiera roja como un tomate

- vez Tsubaki, te lo dije- los dos de qiraron para ver a su grupo de amigos, y para su desgracia todos los habían visto

Los dos se pusieron rojos hasta la raíz

- él gran ore-sama lo sabe todo nyajajajajaja- el chico de la estrlla empezó a reírse maniáticamente y el reto del grupo solo los observo con la noca abierta

- estas muerto black star- siseo el menor de los Evans antes de comenzar a perseguirlo

FIN

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y que tal? Bueno? Malo? Pésimo? Tomatazos? Lo que quieran es bien recibido… bueno este es un especial de san valentin, atrasado, pero lo es ok. Asi que espero le aya gustado

Nos vemos

Y sin mas que decir… ah esperen…. Hare publicidad

Si gustan los invito a leer mi otra historia, se llama THE APPAERENCES TO DECIEVE y si gustan ponen reviewrs vale

Nos vemos

Sayonara

Se despide alexiel Evans

HEY SIGE LOS PUNTITOS!

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
